gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Dent
| birth_place = Buffalo, New York U.S. | residence = Buffalo, New York U.S. | nationality = American | education = Ithaca College | occupation = Author Essayist Poet | years_active = 2010－present }} Alexis Dent (born April 25, 1993) is an American author, essayist and poet. She is the founder and editor-in-chief of The Miss Information, a web publication focusing on issues relevant to young women. In 2015 she received a Women in Leadership Award from Women, Inc.'s Buffalo, New York, chapter for her work establishing the site. Early life and education Dent was born in Buffalo, New York, and developed a passion for writing during early childhood. In 2010, under the pseudonym Alexis McKenzie, Dent launched Bieber Heiress, a blog that was dedicated to singer-songwriter Justin Bieber. The Star|work=thestar.com|access-date=2018-07-10|language=en}} The blog was best known for being the first to report that Bieber was dating singer and actress Selena Gomez. Dent's claim was refuted by multiple sources but later proved to be true. Dent graduated from Ithaca College with an Integrated Marketing Communications degree. After working in managerial marketing roles for a few years, Dent "retired from corporate life" at age 24 to pursue a writing career. Career The Miss Information Dent founded and ran The Miss Information, a web publication aimed at young women, from January 2014 to 2017. Content included dating advice, self-care and healthy recipes, and the site partnered with the National Association of Anorexia Nervosa and Associated Disorders to raise awareness about eating disorders. Writing contributions In 2016, Dent began working as a freelance essayist. Dent has contributed to The Washington Post, I’m not close with my in-laws, and I’ve stopped worrying about that|website=Washington Post|language=en|access-date=2018-07-10}} HuffPost, HuffPost|website=www.huffingtonpost.com|language=en|access-date=2018-07-10}} Harper’s BAZAAR, Glamour, Marie Claire, SELF, BRIDES, Refinery29, Greatist, BET.com, Elite Daily, Medium, Brit+Co and On She Goes. On She Goes|website=www.onshegoes.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-07-10}} Dent often writes about the intersection of pop culture and politics. In February 2017, Marie Claire published a piece from Dent that likened President Donald Trump to Professor Dolores Umbridge, a character from fiction series Harry Potter, claiming that they shared propensities for humiliation, violence and abuse of power. In June 2018, Harper's BAZAAR published a piece from Dent that compared President Donald Trump's immigration policy to an episode of the television series The Handmaid's Tale in which a mother is separated from her child. Dent has been open about her struggle with an anxiety disorder, having written about it for both Medium and Greatist. Dent frequently writes about the role race plays in society and her personal life. In a June 2017 Marie Claire piece, she claimed that members of the Kardashian family have profited from black appropriation. The Washington Post published a piece from Dent in December 2016 about the guilt black women can feel when dating outside of their race and BET.com published a piece from Dent about the challenges she faced while in an interracial relationship. Dent has also written about relationships for publications including The Washington Post I’m not close with my in-laws, and I’ve stopped worrying about that|website=Washington Post|language=en|access-date=2018-07-11}} and Elite Daily. XO Juliet In 2017, Dent launched XO Juliet, a wedding vow writing service. Dent developed the idea when she attended friends' weddings and noticed that most opted for custom vows in lieu of traditional ones. Dent says that, “After two of my friends in separate relationships asked for me to edit their vows and help write them, I thought, maybe there’s something here. Because I am a writer for a living, I thought it was a natural synergy.” Controversy Dent drew attention in August 2017 for a tweet accusing Taylor Swift, Lauren Duca, Lena Dunham and Amy Schumer of being “fake feminists.” Dunham responded, “Only responding because I was sad to see such a hostile tweet from someone whose work and presence I appreciate and connect to,” which resulted in a conversation between Dent and Dunham that ended amicably. In October 2016, Sports Illustrated writer Robert Klemko claimed he saw Dent tackle a Colin Kaepernick dummy during a San Francisco 49ers vs. Buffalo Bills football game in response to someone yelling “Tackle the Muslim!” Dent refuted Klemko's accusation in an open letter. Klemko sent Dent an apology in February 2018. Selected works and publications * * * * * * * * * * * * * * References External links * Alexis Dent at Harper's Bazaar * Alexis Dent at HuffPost * Alexis Dent at Greatist * Category:1993 births Category:21st-century American writers Category:American magazine writers Category:American women writers Category:Ithaca College alumni Category:Living people